Talk:Axe
I think the infomation on the weapon upgrades herein is great, but should probably be moved to that article instead of here. If there is no dispute, I'll do this myself.--Jackel 07:55, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) ---- Does anybody know any other axe types that cause piercing damage. I'm only certain for the Battle Pick and Piercing Axe and listed all the others under slashing damage. I may have missed some. Please review and correct. --Tetris L 18:51, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- I've never seen the following axes in the game: Kyhlo Axe, Rat Cleaver, Rusted Battle Axe, Rusted Hatchet, Rusted Sickle and I'm also not sure about the Krytan Axe and Axe of Orr. Are those names from this Strategy Guide again? Even with it being "official" and all, I more and more get the impression that it is full of errors and shouldn't be used as a source of information without confirmation.--Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:11, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :No, they are not from the Prima Guide. I ignore the list in the Prima Guide this time. These names come from other sources on the web, and most of them are verified with screenshots. The only ones I'm sceptical about are the "rusted" ones. (I got those from the salvage item guide on GWonline.net.) But I've never seen those myself. --Tetris L 19:20, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :P.S.: The "Axe of Orr" is unconfirmed too. It's from the same list on GWonline.net. --Tetris L 19:30, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) ::There were items in the beta that got removed. Perhaps the screenshots are from them? --Fyren 21:39, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) ::This is where I found them: ::*Krytan Axe: brand new thread, not from the beta ::*Kyhlo Axe: Looks like this used to be the name of the axe from collector Ouran Odwin, but it is now called "Ascalon Axe". ::*Rat Cleaver is listed on one of the pages listed under "External Links" as well as the GWonline.net salvage, but both pages are from beta days, so they may be outdated. ::--Tetris L 21:55, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I have a vague rememberance of a Kyhlo Axe from the crafter in Pre-searing ascalon. Can someone check for me as I no longer have a pre-sear char.--William Blackstaff 00:23, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::::William try this: Arthur Ayala --Rainith 00:34, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ---- Isn't there an axe "Fiery Flame SPitter" or so? I don't know where to get it, but I'm sure. :Yes, that is a collector weapon. --Tetris L 16:15, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) slash vs pierce DOES make a difference While I'm not sure who takes extra damage from piercing, I'm not going to take any piercing warrior with me to defend North Kryta Province. Well, there are exceptions, because damage doesn't always matter. But in those cases I wouldn't care if they brought a 3-5 damage axe either. -PanSola 07:07, 23 November 2005 (UTC) Slashing damage has got an armor penetration, based on strength (10 strength = 10 armor penetration). Piercing damage also has got a low armor penetration, but I don't know how much exactly. :To both of you: what? --Fyren 12:06, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::Section 4 says And slashing or piercing damage doesn't make much of a difference anyway, at least that was what I was commenting on. STRENGTH gives armor penetration naturally, so I'm not sure what the person responding to me was talking about. -PanSola 16:18, 25 November 2005 (UTC) :::What you said sounded like "if they do piercing damage then I don't want them," even if you meant "I'm not going to look for piercing damage in particular." --Fyren 16:37, 25 November 2005 (UTC) ::::Actually I meant "If they do piercing damage then I don't want themn (for Defend North Kryta)... well there are exceptions because damage doesn't always matter..." The implication was that Plants (including the titans in the Defend North Kryta Province quest) take extra damage from slashing damage and fire damage but not piercing, and if I want a damage warrior, I would pick one who is smart enough to take advantage of that. If it's just a defensive tank then damage doesn't matter so I don't care. -PanSola 17:07, 25 November 2005 (UTC) Different skins of the Battle Axe Does anyone know, which skins the Battle Axeh as got? I only know: Battlepick, Spiked Axe and Cleaver. Are there more skins of the Battle Axe? :Battle Axe is a type of axe, Battlepick is also a type of axe. Battlepick, Spiked Axe, and Cleaver are not types/skins of Battle Axe. -PanSola 14:21, 26 February 2006 (CST) : Battle Axes seem to be like war hammers or tall shields or long swords, lazy arenanet giving quest rewards with a random skin 19:01, 26 February 2006 (CST) where can i find a serpent axe? also sorry if i'm screwing up some ones post dont quite know how to work this bad boy... :Monsters drop weapons randomly. -PanSola 14:21, 26 February 2006 (CST) Max damage axe vs Max damage sword Calculations for when (with weapon mastery skills) max damage axes exceed max damage swords (including critical hits) follows: Axe Avg Aa = (6+28)/2 = 17 Axe Crit Ac = 28 * sqrt(2) = 39.6 Sword Avg Sa = (15+22)/2 = 18.5 Sword Crit Sc = 22 * sqrt(2) = 31.11 Crit Hit Chance Ch = Mastery * 0.0144 Axe DPH = (Ac * Ch) + (Aa * (1 - Ch)) Sword DPH = (Sc * Ch) + (Sa * (1 - Ch)) At Mastery = 10: Ch = 0.144 -> Axe DPH 20.254, Sword DPH 20.316 At Mastery = 11: Ch = 0.158 -> Axe DPH 20.580, Sword DPH 20.498 Dtremenak 09:40, 29 March 2006 (CST) Dragoncrest Axe (non-unique) I'll be moving some things around, if I mess up please help me fix it, there are non-unique dragoncrest axes. I'll be doing it like the Exalted Aegis. (except I accidently did (Unique) instead of (unique item) but it's the same idea. --Apocrypha 15:34, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Done, more work than I expected. Changed all redirects too. One that shouldn't have been changed (at least I don't thing should have been) was changed (because it used weird linking) was changed and I don't know which one because it was no longer on the page. If you do find it then please change it. Next time make sure there is a unique version only. --Apocrypha 16:26, 24 July 2006 (CDT) (My first rather large edit!) How much would a perfect axe cost? As in the subject, how much would a max damage axe with Damage +15% while Health is above 50%, Health +30, and 20%Armor Penetration (20% Chance) cost? -- 12:27, 1 January 2007 (CST) :The wiki is not a place to check price. Check guru auction maybe.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:30, 1 January 2007 (CST) Stygian Reaver Added http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Stygian_Reaver to the axe category it's an item I want to keep an eye on and it wasn't there :O Removed Removed a few lines from the article, not sure what the users intention was. Removed this : hoi dit heeft jarimai gedaan --212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)--212.178.157.78 09:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Durga Dido 09:52, 24 November 2008 (UTC)